<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Завтрак истинного стража by Jackycat, WTF GuardianAndCo 2021 (WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308239">Завтрак истинного стража</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat'>Jackycat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GuardianAndCo%202021'>WTF GuardianAndCo 2021 (WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Other, Photoset, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GuardianAndCo%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Завтрак истинного стража</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Завтрак Чжао Юньланя до Шэнь Вэя<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><p>Завтрак Чжао Юньланя при Шэнь Вэе<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><p>Завтрак Лин Цзина — местного кибергения, на меню которого появление в отделе профессора Шэня никак не повлияло<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><p>Завтрак старика Чу и малыша Го, чья жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости. Не то, чтобы профессор Шэнь был в этом замешан, но все же, все же!..<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><p>Завтрак сестрички Хун, с появлением профессора полюбившей горячительные напитки. В чем ее винить никак нельзя, тем более, что змеям тепло совершенно необходимо.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><p>Завтрак Е Цзуня, который уверен, что причина всех на свете изменений именно он, и  Шэнь Вэй тут ни при чем. Живущий в его холодильнике Нёх полностью разделяет это мнение.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>